


A time for family

by Melacka



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Banter, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy watched the swirling snow with a sense of quiet satisfaction. It had only grown steadily stronger since the previous day and if it continued this way for much longer, the roads would be impassable. He raised his cup to his lips quickly to hide his smile at the thought. It wouldn’t do to be caught looking so happy at what was, in actual fact, a sad development.Or, the Darcy family faces the prospect of an isolated Christmas.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	A time for family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the 31 Days of Ficmas, the prompt was Snowed In. You can find the Prompt List here: https://doctorroseprompts.tumblr.com/post/632802154257825792/its-almost-that-time-of-year-friends-in-fact.
> 
> The prompt list is actually for the Dr Who fandom but I wanted to try my hand at the challenge without only sticking to one fandom.

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched the swirling snow with a sense of quiet satisfaction. It had only grown steadily stronger since the previous day and if it continued this way for much longer, the roads would be impassable. Mrs Reynolds had just relayed the news from the village that it was unlikely any travellers would be brave enough to attempt the journey through such a storm. They were facing the prospect of complete isolation from the outside world for the foreseeable future. He raised his cup to his lips quickly to hide his smile at the thought. It wouldn’t do to be caught looking so happy at what was, in actual fact, a sad development. An unfortunate disruption to all their plans. A disappointing resolution. His smile widened.

“Do try to look a little less gleeful, Fitzwilliam,” Elizabeth said teasingly from behind him. “This is dreadful news.”

Darcy turned to face his wife, making no effort to conceal his grin.

“The worst possible news, dearest,” he said solemnly. “You know how much I was looking forward to receiving our guests.”

Elizabeth laughed softly and shook her head at him.

“You cannot fool me, Fitzwilliam. I know you entirely too well.”

“I would never attempt such a thing. The very idea that I would attempt to fool you is absurd.”

“You have been making no more than a half-hearted attempt to conceal your pleasure at the impending cancellation of all our Christmas plans. Do you suppose that I did not notice your smile as you considered that dreadful blizzard outside?”

“And why should I not smile, my dear?” Darcy replied jovially, holding out his free hand in invitation. “Does not Pemberley look beautiful blanketed in snow?”

Elizabeth placed her hand in his and obediently looked out of the window.

“Pemberley is beautiful in all seasons, Fitzwilliam, no one can argue with that.” She sighed deeply and turned away from the window to take her place at the breakfast table. “And in spite of its beauty, I, for one, am disappointed to see _such_ an abundance of snow. This may come as a shock to you, my dear husband, but I was actually looking forward to our guests arriving today.”

“As was I,” Darcy replied, secure in the knowledge that this dreaded event would most likely not take place now. “But I will not allow my considerable disappointment ruin the festivities.”

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously as she sipped at her tea.

“Christmas is a time for _family_ , Fitzwilliam,” she said eventually when it became clear that he was not going to add anything else. “We should be with family.”

“Absolutely,” he said with quiet conviction, “and I have all the family I’ve ever desired right here under this roof.”

“Oh, Fitzwilliam,” she laughed, “you should not say such things. I know you are very fond of your family, even if you find mine trying at times.”

“I am also fond of your family, Elizabeth.” He caught the sceptical expression on her face and continued quickly, “Indeed, I am! How could I not value the people who nurtured and shaped the dearest person in my life?”

“A very pretty speech, my love,” Elizabeth said archly, gesturing at his usual chair, indicating that he should join her. “Forgive me for doubting you, I should have known better.”

“You were right to doubt me, Elizabeth,” Darcy sighed as he took his seat. “I know that I have not always been as welcoming as perhaps I should be, but I certainly would not want you to think that your family are not welcome here with us.”

“I know that they are welcome,” Elizabeth said calmly, “even if only in carefully controlled circumstances.”

“I do not think that controlling the circumstances in which visitors descend on our home is such a dreadful thing.”

“Of course not,” Elizabeth agreed with a smile, “if we did not seek to control such things, we would need to contend with long visits from the Collinses.” She laughed at the look of horror on Darcy’s face. “I must confess, I enjoy having this time to ourselves.”

“And I must confess that I am relieved to hear it! It would not bode well for our future if you were already tired of my company. We have not been married so very long, after all.”

“I will never tire of your company, Fitzwilliam.”

They smiled at each other in silence for a moment before Elizabeth grew sombre again.

“What is it, Lizzy?” Darcy said quietly, taking her hand in his and pressing it gently.

“I cannot help but be disappointed, I was hoping to share our news with my family. I have been so looking forward to it.”

“Tis nothing more than a slight delay. I know that it is disappointing, but your family may still make it in time for Christmas and our news can wait a few days.”

“But it is all so new and fresh for us, so recently confirmed! I wanted to share it in person, especially with my dear Jane. I know she will be thrilled!”

“Yes, of course she will. As will the rest of our family, but we can take this opportunity to enjoy the promise of new life just between us. Or, if you really do wish to share the news with someone, we can tell Georgiana. You must know that she will be just as thrilled as anyone else.”

“I know she will,” Elizabeth sighed, looking down at the table. “And I would love to tell her, but—”

“It is not the same as telling your own sister?”

“No, not at all. You must know that I consider Georgiana as much my sister as any of those who share my blood. No, Fitzwilliam, it is only that I wanted to tell everyone at once. I thought it would be such a nice way to mark the season, so we could all celebrate our happiness together.”

“And so we shall!” Darcy said enthusiastically. “This snow seems quite settled for now, but it may still ease later in the day and it may not be as bad as it seems right now.”

“You have certainly changed your attitude, my dear,” Elizabeth said, smiling fondly at him. “Barely any time has passed since you were smiling at the prospect of Christmas being cancelled.”

“Do not exaggerate so, Lizzy! I was merely smiling at the sheer beauty of the snow and marvelling at the transformed landscape.”

“Indeed?”

“Moreover, Christmas is certainly _not_ cancelled, and you need not smile so teasingly at me.”

“Oh, I do not _need_ to, Fitzwilliam, but I was under the impression that you _liked_ it when I smile at you. Was I wrong?”

Darcy raised her hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to the back of it.

“You are rarely wrong, my love, and I would never seek to contradict you.”

“You may contradict me, my dear, even if only in carefully controlled circumstances.”

Darcy laughed and kissed her hand again before he placed it back on the table.

“So, we are in agreement, then. Family visits and spousal contradictions are only to be conducted in carefully controlled circumstances.”

“Is not that the key to a successful marriage?”

“The only thing necessary for my marriage to be successful is you.”

“It would not be much of a marriage without me,” Elizabeth teased. “But you are right. I cannot let my disappointment over the weather ruin what is sure to be a wonderful Christmas. And while I am looking forward to sharing our happy news with our family, I cannot truly be sad when I am so surrounded by blessings.”

“Our blessings are only increasing.”

“Fitzwilliam, you grow more sentimental with every passing day.”

“It is the prospect of our small family growing, my dear. I have longed for this moment since well before we were married.”

Elizabeth smiled at him, surprised to find tears in her eyes.

“Perhaps it is not such a bad thing that this will remain our secret for a little while longer,” she whispered. “Something that only you and I share.”

“Well, my dear, as you know, I have been a selfish being all my life—”

“Fitzwilliam, no—”

“No, you knew it when you married me. I have not yet learned to happily share you, Elizabeth. I will welcome our guests whenever they arrive, and I will share in their joy whenever you choose to share our news.”

“Surely we must decide together when to share this news? Something so important as our first child—”

“I trust you completely, Elizabeth. Whenever you are ready and whatever manner you choose, I will support you.”

“Thank you, Fitzwilliam.”

“And in the meantime, I will remain grateful for these moments where I have you all to myself.”

Elizabeth raised a hand to his cheek and smiled. Outside, the snow continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read/leave kudos/comment. I always appreciate it!
> 
> And if you'd like to request something special for one of the prompts, head on over to my tumblr (melacka.tumblr.com/) and send me a message or an ask. If I'm familiar with the fandom, I'll try to accommodate you.


End file.
